


日本語訳：Major Butterfly

by BasilLeaves



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Tattoos
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilLeaves/pseuds/BasilLeaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>負傷したクラウスを助けたとき、ドリアンは全く予期せぬものを発見した。</p>
            </blockquote>





	日本語訳：Major Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Major Butterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878) by [Anne-Li (Anneli)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anneli/pseuds/Anne-Li). 



> 物語の主要部分を、後半70年代から80年代初頭の設定とする。

ドリアンが先に目を覚ました。背中にひんやりとした寒気と、前に暖かみのある何かを感じた。それを触ってみて、彼はぼんやりと思い出した。暖かみのある、誰か。その事実自体は十分に素晴らしかったが、次に気づいたのは彼がまだ服を着たままで、靴まで穿いていたということだった。ということは、これではいい状態で目覚めたとはとてもいえない。さらにこの感じからすると、頭を誰かの膝に乗せているような感触だった。そして胸をその誰かの腿と脚の上に。下半身は硬い床の上にあり、柔らかで贅沢な自分のベッドにいるわけではなさそうだった。最後に、彼は薄ぼんやりした脳裏に何か恐ろしいほどの痛みを覚えた。それは彼の右手首から感じられるようだった。

眠りから覚めて方向感覚を取り戻すにつれて、彼は少しずつ思い出した。彼と彼の下に倒れている男は、ＫＧＢから追われるようにしてチュニスの人ごみを駆け抜けのだった。彼とフォン・デム・エーベルバッハ少佐は部下たちと別行動とり、シェルターへ向かった。伯爵の前を走っていた少佐が、立ち止まって振り返った。苛立ったような顔で、まるで伯爵が彼の後を追っていないのではないかと考えたかのように。その瞬間、少佐は崩れ落ちた。伯爵はほとんど願った。なにかにつまずいた？愚かな願いだった。少佐は腰に手を当ててドイツ語で呪詛の言葉を吐きながら立ち上がり、不恰好にふらふらと足を数歩進めた

。それで、単につまずいたよりももっと不吉な何かが起こったととがはっきりわかった。その後のことを伯爵は覚えていない。痛みもなければ、誰かに摑まれたりもしなかった。倒れた記憶もない。気を失ったことすら覚えていなかった。ただ、何の記憶もないのだった。

意識を取り戻したものの、周囲の様子はほとんどわからなかった。ごくありふれた物音、微かな雑音や、電気系統らしき物音以外は、何も聞こえてこない。麝香と、かすかな甘さを含んだ土の匂いがした。好奇心で我慢しきれなくなり、彼は目を開いた。最初に目に入ったものは、茶色の布だけだった。彼は頭を持ち上げた。すぐそばに薄い青色の、汚れて染みのついた壁があった。壁は、彼らが横たわっている茶色い木張りの床につながっていた。彼は寝返りを打ち、壁に寄りかかって気を失ったままのフォン・デム・エーベルバッハ少佐を見上げた。伯爵は、彼の膝の上で気を失っていたのだった。

いい香りがしたわけだ。私は彼の股間に鼻面を突っ込んでいたということか。

いや、この情況でこの言い草は軽薄にも程があるな。伯爵は急いで少佐から視線を引き剥がし、部屋を見回した。部屋は２～４メートル程度の幅で、家具も壁の装飾も何もなかった。屋根の三つある小さな窓から強烈な光が差し込んでいたが、どれも大人の男性が脱出するには小さすぎた。ドアが一つあったが、鍵穴もドアノブもなかった。立ち上がろうとしたときに、初めて右手首の痛みの理由がわかった。手錠をはめられていた。それもひどいものが。醜い金属製の手錠が、頑丈な鉄の輪鎖で床に固定されていた。

立ち上がるのをいったん諦め、彼は相棒に目を向けた。「少佐？」彼は呼びかけた。「フォン・デム・エーベルバッハ少佐…？」返事がなかったので、彼はやや疚しい喜びを感じつつ、付け加えた。「クラウス？」このドイツ人が、伯爵からファーストネームで呼ばれるを嫌がっていることを、伯爵はよく承知していた。それでも反応はなかった。

膝立ちになると、少佐もまた手錠でつながれていることがわかった。伯爵とちがって両手とも繋がれていた。眠っていてさえ、彼は緊張しているように見えた。伯爵は、少佐が倒れた瞬間を思い出した。彼の目が少佐の脇に落ち、そして彼は息を呑んだ。

血だ。少佐のきっちりアイロンの当たったボトムの、右腰が濃い茶色に染まっていた。

少佐は自分が何をしているのかはっきり意識しないままに、少佐のベルトを緩めていた。それからファスナーに手を伸ばす前に、彼は一瞬ためらった。ファスナーを下ろす音は、伯爵の耳にまるでこだまのように響いた。

彼は負傷している！他に選択肢はないんだ！手当てをしなければ！彼は自分自身に厳しく言い聞かせた。

そのはずだよね･･･とても便利な言い訳だ、それって。

だから言い訳じゃないってば！

全く素晴らしい言い訳だよね、エロイカくん。伯爵は少佐の着衣を下ろし、肝心の部分をなるべく見ないようにしながら･･･そっか、ボクサーパンツなんだ･･･その素敵なボクサーパンツはそのままで、とりあえずズボンを下ろした。とにかく、彼は負傷している。なんとか手当てしなきゃ。それは私の義務だろう。そうこうしているうちにこのボクサーパンツがちょっとぐらいずれたって、誰も私を責めやしないさ。そうだろ？

ああ、でも彼には罵倒されちゃうな。もう絶対そう。しかもひどい大声で。撃たれて負傷中であろうがなんであろうが、それは決まっている。

さて、実際その通りなんだけど、でも･･･。彼は今、銃を持ってないしな･･･。

でもそれは今たまたま持っていないだけだ。遅かれ早かれ少佐は銃を取り戻すだろうし、自分が気を失っている隙に伯爵がエーベルバッハ家の秘宝を覗き見したか否かについて少しでも疑惑を抱いた場合、彼が引き金を引くのは確実だった。しかも引くのはたぶん二度、念には念を入れてしっかりととどめを刺すために。ああ、なんてこと！伯爵は誘惑にかられたが、一方で抜かりなく考えた。それにしても、好奇心を満たせるのは事実だけど、標的が気を失っているときの覗き見にどれほどの楽しみがある？完全に機能していてかつ警戒している少佐を覗き見するのは大変だけど、気絶している彼では何の挑戦にもならない。意識のない少佐を丸裸にするのが伯爵の目的だったなら、この数年間にそのチャンスはいくらでもあった。

伯爵はこらえ性のない自分に言い聞かせた。いま本物のイギリス紳士らしく振舞えば、少佐はきっとなんらかの感銘を受けてくれるはず。ボクサーパンツを下ろさないように細心の注意を払おう。それは大事なものをしっかり隠していて、そこにある何かをこっそり覗き見しちゃおうなんてけしからん考えは、ちっともわいてこないはずだ。

しかしながら、伯爵の葛藤は無駄だった。無駄というか、ほとんど無力だった。ボクサーパンツは実用的なグレーで、着用前にはアイロンがかけられていたように見えた。傷はその下にあり、傷口を調べるためには、下に押し下げる必要がありそうだった。

やっぱり脱がせないとだめみたいだね、ドリアン。パンツが血まみれで台無しだよ。。ジェームズ君でも欲しがりそうにないな。

それはそうなんだけど･･･

脱がせちゃえ！脱がせちゃえ！脱がせちゃえ！

ああもう、黙ってな！私たちはもう16歳とかじゃないだろ！こういう原始的な衝動は制御できるはずだよ！そうそう、できるできる！

ちぇっ、つまんないの･･･

伯爵は偉大なる努力を払いつつ、その薄い布を引っ張り降ろそうとする両手を押しとどめた。その代わり、彼は慎重に下着の右側を引き下げ、まだ乾ききっておらずに粘りつく血にから、薄い布をはがそうとした。最初にその縮れた毛が見えたとき、それは光沢のある栗色で、触れられるのを待っているように見えた。伯爵はうめき声を漏らさないように、しっかりと舌を噛んだ。それから下着を必要以上にその方向に引き下ろさないよう、潔く自分を抑制した。実際のところ、自分が何と思慮深くかつ紳士的に振舞っているかと誇りに感じていた。ふくらはぎをブーツで蹴っ飛ばされ、２センチほども飛び上がるまでは。

彼は驚いて悲鳴をあげ、大急ぎでなるべく離れたところまで転がった。少佐が体をよじり、さらに後ろから伯爵を蹴ろうとしていた。手錠のせいで遠くまでは逃げられなかったが、伸ばした手だけを少佐の腹部に残して避けることにより、重いブーツの届かない場所まで逃げることができた。

「貴様、このくそったれの変態の強姦魔の変質者が－－－！」猛烈な罵倒が始まった。

伯爵はこの状況下で自分を守るためにできる唯一のことをした。首を引っ込めて腕で覆い、手錠をはめられていない方の手で

耳を覆った。足のほうはすでにずきずき痛んだ。そのキックは、角度によっては足を折ったかもしれなかった。なんでこう騾馬みたいに頑固者なんだよの男は！こうして彼は、大音響の絶叫がやや衰えるまで辛抱強く待った。それから、彼は慎重に耳から手を離した。

「よく聞け、このホモの変態－！」

彼は再び彼の手をで耳を覆った。雄叫び、雄叫び、雄叫び･･･私は行儀よく振舞ったんだよ！もう！きみひょっとしてベッドでもこのくらい声が大きいタイプ？だったらヤだな･･･。射撃場で使うようなイヤープロテクターが必要になっちゃうよ。ああ、だめだめ、私の髪の毛と絡まってしまう！うーん...そう、きみにさるぐつわを噛ませればいいんだよね。彼はしばらくその想像で楽しんだ。それから違う妄想が浮かんだ。クラウスの口に何かを押し込んで、この騒音を我慢できるレベルにまで落とせないかな。

舌を鳴らして何かを飲み込む音と、ちょうどいいぐらいのうめき声が一言二言･･･それっていい！すごくいい！

罵詈讒謗が終わりそうなことに気づき、伯爵は再び耳から手を離した。どうやら少佐は、自分が罵り続けている限り伯爵は耳を押さえてやりすごすだけだと気付いたようだ。それ以上罵ってもしょうがなかった。それで伯爵は頭を持ち上げ、少佐を見た。少佐は壁に向かって寝返りをうとうとしていた。ズボンを引き上げようとしたのかもしれなかった。今彼は床に横たわり、横向きになったままで目を閉じていた。額を、汗が薄く覆っていた。

「ああ、」伯爵は息を吐くようにつぶやき、元の位置まで這い戻った。熱い額に手を当てると、緑の目の鋭い視線が彼に突き刺さった。「動かないで、きみは本当にばかだよ。口をきいちゃだめだよ。きみ、気絶してたんだよ！それから申し添えておくと、私は傷を調べていただけだからね。きみのペニスじゃなくってね！」伯爵もまた男性であるとじゅうじゅう承知しているにもかかわらず、少佐は伯爵がそういった直裁な言葉を使うのを本気で嫌がっていた。伯爵はそれをよく知っていて、その単語を十分楽しみながらわざと口にした。

用心深い疑いの目が彼を見あげたが、怒鳴り声は続かなかった。

一方伯爵は、まだ痛む足を撫でながら落ち着くために深呼吸した。「少佐、」彼はずっと柔らかい口調で言い始めた。「きみは負傷している。きみの出血はひどすぎて、そのズボンはもう使い物にならないと思う。その血を落とせたらちょっとした奇跡だよ。出血は止まっていると思うけど、傷口をちゃんとを確認したい。私は完璧に紳士的に振舞うことを誓うし、きみの負傷していないその部分には視線を向けない。だがきみがもう一度私を蹴ってくるつもりなら、後のことは知らないからね。」

神経質な雌馬が、種馬を乗せる前に蹴りを入れるような文句が聞こえたけどね、まあいいよ。

少佐は明らかに不本意そうにぶつぶつ言った。

「少佐？ああもう、きみときたら頑固なイノシシそのものだ。蹴ってこないでくれよ？わかったね！」

でないと、腹いせに乗っかっちゃうかもしれないよ。きみはいつものようにパニックを起こして、まちがいなく目眩をおこすね。そしたらきみはおとなしくなって、私が傷を調べている間じっとしてられるだろ。すると私にはちらっと覗き見のチャンスがあるかもしれないじゃないか！

しっかりと丸まってかすかに痙攣していた体がゆっくりと開き、下着を下ろしやすい体勢になった。身を守るような身動きがなかったので、さっき言ったことがちゃんと理解されたようだった。伯爵は、少佐がまた気を失ったのではないかと確認のために、ちらりと顔を見上げた。緑色の目がまるで鷹の目のように彼を見た。いかなる不正行為も許さんという警告が光っていた。心の中でため息をつき、伯爵はボクサーパンツの左側をそろそろと引き降ろす作業に戻った。手を間違った方角に向けて一センチもさまよわせることなく。そう、そこ！喜ぶべきことに、出血は止まっていた。現時点でこの銃創について言えることは、銃弾は少佐の腰骨をえぐるようにかすめている、ということだけだった。伯爵は背を伸ばし、コートのボタンをはずし始めた。

「きさま、いったいなにをやっとるんだ！」少佐はうなり声をあげ、座りなおそうとした。

そうだね、きみが出血で今すぐ死ぬわけじゃないってわかったから、さーてこれからお楽しみの、すっごくホットなセックスの時間だと思ったんだよ！

と口にすれば、少佐がそれ本気だと受け取ることがわかっていたので、伯爵はだんだん擦り切れていく忍耐をなんとか召喚しつつ、「医療用のウェットティッシュを探してるんだよ。」と穏やかに言った。「こないだの任務の後に、救急用品をシャツの裾に縫い付けておくと役に立つかもと思いついたんだ。」あとイチゴ味のコンドームとかね。「『準備は万全に』ってのが、私のモットーさ。きみ、アスピリンはいるかい？」

「いらんに決まっとる！」猛烈な返事が来た。だがその後、伯爵が医療用のウェットティッシュとを出して小さなパッケージを開封すると、静かな追加の言葉が来た。「すまん。感謝する。」

「どういたしまして、少佐。さあ、これはほんの少し、しみるかもしれないよ。」

彼はウェットティッシュを取り出し、その一部を注意深く使って乾いた血をできる限り拭き去ろうとした。そうすれば残りの未使用の部分で傷口の消毒ができる。少佐はやはり体を硬くしていたものの、伯爵に作業を続けさせた。伯爵が傷口の血をすっかり拭き取ってしまうと、そこはわずかに炎症を起こしていたが、きわめて深刻な状態というわけではなかった。彼はティッシュの最後の湿り気を使って、薄い肉色の傷口の表面から血をぬぐった。彼は一連の作業を血でひどく汚れた肌を清めるために行ったが、同時にそれは言い訳でもあった。愛する人の裸の肉体に、ほんの数秒でも長く触れるための。

そのとき、それは突然現われた。色が瞬いたような気がした。ただ反射的に、伯爵はその部分の血を取り除こうとこすった。

肌が現れた。彼の目にそれが飛び込んだ。

蝶。

伯爵が鋭く息を呑む音に少佐が顔をあげたとき、彼自身は横たわったまま呼吸に集中していて、まだ慌ててはいなかった。 少

佐がふと気づくと、風船野郎が彼の股間を凝視していた･･･、が、いつもの性欲に飢えた「ケダモノみたいにきみを犯してやり

たいよ」の瞳ではなく･･･ただ衝撃を受けた顔で。少佐は伯爵の視線を追った。そんなに重傷なのか？そして彼は凍りついた。

くそっ！

蝶！

くそっ！

彼は蝶のことを忘れていた！

くそっ！くそっ！くそっ！くそっ！

「ええと･･･」伯爵が口を開いた。「少佐･･･ここに...ええと…ここに何かがあるように･･･見える･･･んだけど･･･見てくれ･･･きみ･･･知ってた？･･･ああ…ああ、きみはもちろん知ってるよね、･･･ごめん、馬鹿な質問だったよ･･･うーんと...少佐･･･？で、なぜ？なぜここに･･･？ああ…つまりわたしが言いたいのは･･･、なぜきみはこんなところに･･･ええと･･･えっとああ…これって･･･これってやっぱり･･･私の言ってるのははね、これってまるで･･･でもどうしてきみがこんなものを･･･つまり、どうしてきみがここにこんな･･･」

「蝶の刺青だ。この手癖の悪い馬鹿者め、はっきり言え！」

「うーん･･･ええと、あー、やっぱりそうだよね、そうなんだよね？」

そこには蝶がいた。少佐の腰骨と脚の付け根の間の柔らかな折れ目に、小さな明るいブルーの蝶が、黒と白黒のストライプで縁取りされていた。少佐が膝を立て半脱ぎのズボンをかぶせて、腿の上のその小さな生き物を隠してしまうまで、伯爵はそこから目を離せなかった。そこで初めて、伯爵は視線を少佐の顔に向けることが出来た。少佐は赤面した顔で伯爵をにらみつけた。

蝶？それって全く･･･全く･･･なぜ、いったいぜんたいなぜなんだい？エーベルバッハ家の猪の紋章の方がまだ納得がいく。マグナムでもいい。こののワイヤーロープみたいな男は、それなしでは眠れないだろうから。それか、もし少佐が心底からの愛国者なら、国旗とかNATOのマークとか。しかし、蝶。よりによって、蝶。伯爵は少佐の何かを誤解していたのだろうか？

「念のために、傷口の上に消毒用の覆いを置かせてくれ。」彼はゆっくりと言った。「それからきみの服を元通り着せるから。」

少佐はこめかみを。びくびくさせながらうなずいた。彼は顎の筋肉をむすっと曲げていた。まるでほとばしりる罵倒句を必死で押さえつけているかのように。

伯爵は待った。少佐が体を動かそうとして動かせなかったときに、伯爵はとうとう少佐が上げようとしている足をそっと叩いた。少佐が足を下ろしたので、伯爵は手伝った。消毒用のあて布を動かさないようにボクサーパンツをはかせ、それからズボンを少佐の腰まで引き上げた。蝶が再びちらりと見えた。ほんの少し。それから隠れた。少佐は腰を浮かせて作業に協力したが、何も言わなかった。伯爵は素早くファスナーを引き上げ、ボタンをはめた。それから少佐は壁に背中を預けて座った。頬の赤らみを除けば彼の顔色は悪く、容態が優れないように見えた。。

彼の愛する男は、はっきりと恥ずかしがっていた。だから私はなにも訊ねないよ。なんにもね。伯爵は自分に言い聞かせた。訊きません。訊きたくないんだ。訊かないよ。

彼らはだまったまま座って、次に始まることを待っていた。少佐の部下達が救助に来るかもしれない。もしくは付近にいるはずの伯爵の手下たち。またはその両者。もしかすると、あまり考えたくはないが、･･･昨夜の追っ手。彼らがこのままに捨て置かれるということは考えにくかった。なにしろ西側のエージェントとしての少佐の価値は何物にも代えがたい。KGBであろうが何者であろうが今彼らを監禁している者たちは、遅かれ早かれ少佐から得られる情報のためにやってくるはずだった。

少佐もまた次に何が起こるか考えていたが、無駄な心配はしていなかった。死線をくぐるような任務を数十回もこなせば判ってくることもあるものだ。恐怖心を抱いたままでいれは消される可能性のほうが高い。焦燥に駆られることもまたいい結果をもたらさない。何が起こるにしても、起こる可能性のあることが始まるのだ。ケ・セラ・セラとその他すべての愚かなナンセンス。彼と伯爵にできることは現時点では何もない。ならば現状を受け入れ、しばしの休養を得るほかはない。つぎに事態が動き出したら、生死をかけるような状況下で30時間ぶっ続けの任務にならないとは、誰にも言えない。

不幸なことにこの変態英国人がそばにいることで、少佐は半分眠りながらもう半分で周囲に注意を払いつつ休息を取るのに必要なだけの集中力を全く得られなかった。この憎たらしい野郎はあちこちと体を動かし、指で髪をかきあげ、足で床を打ち、指を鳴らし･･･この愚かな変態を落ち着かせる方法はないのか？

「ええと･･･」レッド・グローリア伯爵はためらいながら、突然言った。「そうじゃないのかい...私が思うに･･･つまり、私はそう聞いたことがあるんだけど...ええと...その...」

「さっさと言わんか！」

「スパイって、簡単に識別できるような印があっちゃだめなんだよね？」

クラウスの胃は縮み上がった。くらっときた。知っとったぞ、おれは！こいつが黙ったままでいられんのはわかっとった！くそったれが！彼は願っていた。愚かにも願っていた。愚かであることは自分でも良く判っていたのだが、それでも願っていた

。伯爵がその話題を持ち出さないことを。少なくともこの任務が完了するまでは。そうすれば少佐にだって心の準備というものが出来る。なにが本当に起こったかというわけではないが･･･不安の感覚が深まった。「ロシア人どもがおれの顔を知らんわけはなかろう。」少佐は冷淡な口調で言った。残念ながらそのとおりだった。

少佐はむしろ伯爵の方こそ蝶みたいなやつだと思ったが、その英国野郎はとりあえず口を開かなかった。少佐はなんとか休息を取ろうとしたが、集中するのはますます難しくなった。奇妙だった。共産主義者に拷問にかけられるというですら、これを見つけられてしまうという不安ほども少佐を苦しめなかった。そしてそれはすでに見つけられてしまったのだ。ここにいるこいつに。見つけたのはたった一人だったが。

だがそれはこのくそったれの伯爵だ。

それでも、たった一人だけ。少佐は常に「二人目が知れば、世界中が知るまではさほどかからない」の法則を信じていたが、エロイカはときおり、ある種のことに関して思いがけないほど名誉を重んじることがあった。 その上、この男は少佐に疎まれずに周囲をうろうろし続けることに絶対的な関心を持っていた。というのも、この男はその三歩歩けば何もかも忘れるようなニワトリ頭の中で、少佐のズボンの中に潜り込むチャンスがまだあるとしつこく考えているようだったから。ということは、これはひょっとすると、もしかすると、たぶん、･･･しさえすればうまくいくのかもしれない。彼自身の取るに足りないとは言いがたいプライドをぐっと押さえ込みさえすれば･･･。

「口外は許さんぞ。」少佐は口調に感情を込めないように細心の注意をこめて命令した。

伯爵は少佐を見つめた。低い、ほぼささやき声ほどの一言が、彼を心底驚かせた。口外？もちろんそんなことできるはずもない！脅しやからかいのネタにすらできないよ。どちらかと言えば、これは慎重に言葉を選べば誘いのきっかけにすらなる。彼らがある親密さを共有できる段階に進み、少佐がこういったことをくつろいで話せるようになるための。なにしろこれは...個人的にすぎた。彼はそれを知っていた。彼はそこまで愚かではなかった。

くそっ! 気障野郎は、黙って彼を見つめていた。まったく気に障る野郎だ！俺に哀願でもさせようってのか？馬鹿げとる！この変態め！、くそったれの倒錯者の...ろくでなし！もちろん、この馬鹿げた変態でくそったれの倒錯者のろくでなしは、いまや少佐をよく理解していて、少佐がこのことをいかなる友人にも知られたくないということをよくわかっていた。もし彼に友人がいたとして。そしてこの馬鹿げた変態でくそったれの倒錯者のろくでなしの目の前で少佐はなすすべもなく屈服しており、両脚をひろげて受け入れ態勢が整えているという体たらくだった。

彼は深く息を吸い、気障野郎の方を見ることなく、重苦しく追加した。「そうしてもらえると有難い。」

伯爵はぽかんと口をあけた。彼は少佐の人となりを知っていた。そう、知っていた。ということは、少佐がそういう風に言うということは、それはつまり、少佐が辞を低くして依頼しているのだった。

「もちろん誰にも言わないよ！」彼は真摯に言った。「決して誰にも！きみは私の言葉を信じてくれていい。私の言葉･･･グローリア伯爵としての私の誓いを。エロイカとしての私の誓いだ。そして私自身の誓いとして･･･。あっ、それから、きみへの愛にかけて、そう誓うよ。」

少佐は、疑わしげに英国人に目をやった。伯爵は不思議なことに茫然としていたが、それでも十分に誠実だった。とはいえ、このおしゃべりがべらべら喋り散らしたとしても、この場合少佐にできる何があったわけでもない。運命を甘受し、最善の結果を期待することだけができることだと少佐は認めた。そして何らかの理由で、彼の胃の中に感じていたしこりが、ほぐれ始めた。伯爵は約束した。彼は名誉を重んじる男だ。非常に奇妙な名誉ではあるが･･･。だが少佐は、彼の言葉を信用している自分に気が付いた。

少佐はうなずいた。感謝の意を込めて。

いくばくかの時が流れた。彼らを監禁している誰かは、単に忙しいのかも知れなかった。もしくは人質に待ちを強い、この後

の運命をあれこれと予測させることで、態度を改めさせようとしているのかもしれなかった。伯爵は次に起こることについて、あまり考えないようにした。代わりに、彼は蝶について考えた。ありとあらゆる色の群れ。時折、彼はノースダウンズで蝶を見かけることがあった。子供の頃にはもっと見たが、今でも時折ひらひら飛んでいる。これほど綺麗で脆弱な、小さな生き物。少年だったころの彼もご多分に漏れず、蝶を捕まえてはその美しさを閉じ込めようしたものだった。だがそのうちひとつが死ぬと、彼はその日ずっと泣いた。蝶を殺したのは自分だと思い知って･･･。

「あれは無事だったか？」少佐が尋ねた。彼は緊張しているようだった。

伯爵はまばたきし、少佐を見上げた。「何の話だい？」彼は困惑して訊ね返した。

少佐の口もとがぴくりと動いた。「刺青だ。服の陰になっていて、おれには見えなかった。弾丸はそこに当たっていたか？」

「ああ、いや。その心配は全くない。銃創はたっぷり３センチは離れてるよ。ただ血まみれになっていただけさ。わたしがそれを拭き取ったんで、見えたんだよ。」

少佐はやはり感情を抑えて相槌を打った。

ということは、それはきみにとって大事なものなんだね、少佐？だってきみはそれを心配してるじゃないか。心配すぎて、もういちど口に出さずにはいられないぐらい。ということは、それは君が酔っ払ってやかんに座っちゃった火傷の痕とはわけがちがうということだ。まあ、見た瞬間わかったけどね。もし君がある朝起きて、刺青のことを何も覚えていなかったら、きみは手術してでもそれを取っちゃうだろうね、少佐？もしかしたら自分で切り取ってしまうかもしれない。

「おれは15歳だった。」少佐は彼自身の声がそう言うのを聞き、ほとんど窒息しそうになった。口に出すつもりはなかった！

それとも言いたかったのだろうか？くそっ、ロシア人どもがここへおれたちを監禁する前に、おれに自白剤を打っていたとしたら、…体調は最悪だが意識は明瞭で、恐怖心はなく、気分が悪いわけでも、神経質になっているわけでも、何かを説明するよう無理に求められているわけでもなかった。

「私は13歳だったな。」伯爵はあっさり応じた。

少佐がまばたきした。「おまえも入れとるのか？いや、見せんでいい！」

「あっ、ごめん。別の意味かと思った。そうだね、私は薔薇とワイヤーロープが絡まった模様の小さいのをひとつ入れたいんだけど、何か特別な･･･それを記念するような祝い事を待ってるんだ。きみは15のときに入れたのかい？それって、ドイツでは合法なの？調べたことはないけど、イギリスでは16歳からが合法だったと思う。もしかして保護者の同意があったとか？」

つまり大事なもののすぐ隣に蝶の入れ墨を入れるのに、父親を連れて行ったとでも？「おれはその歳にしては背が高すぎた。刺青師は年齢を訊いてこなかった。」

刺青師は筋骨たくましい体に刺青を幾つも入れていて、そのうち最も目立つものは朱と金のフェニックスの意匠だった。彼はクラウスの要求を面白そうな顔で聞き入れ、さらには若き青年が大事な部分をハンカチで隠すことにこだわったときに、もっと愉快そうな顔つきになった。だがその男は素晴らしい仕事をやってのけた。

「おれはハンブルグに滞在中だった。学校の旅行で。おれは一人でうろついていて、カラフルなグリフォンを見かけた。ウィンドウを覗き込んだときに、サンプルの絵の中に蝶をみつけた。」

それは、完璧だった。それまでそんなものが必要だと感じたこともなかったのに。決めた、という意識すらなかく、ただ店内に入り、いくらかかるのかと尋ねていた。迷うような価格でもなかった。どこか、健康診断のときですら下着に隠れるような場所、全裸のときですら、自然に下ろした手のひらで隠せるような場所。または、そうできないときですら･･･

「それが見つけられるかもしれない情況のときには、耐水性のカバーを塗って隠していた。だがそれは血液には溶けるようだな。もしくは、その緊急医療用の薬品かのどちらかにだ。」そのカバーはたいてい非常にうまく機能した。それで彼は寄宿舎と初年兵のころの共同シャワーをやりすごすことがでた。それはまた、何が起こるかわからない任務に向かう際にも彼が取ってきた措置だった。ということは、実際にはすべての任務に際した。彼はおそらくほぼ9割9分の時間を、蝶を塗り込めたままで過ごしていた。もしくはさらに長い時間を。それが隠されていることは問題ではなかった。ただそれがそこにあれば。そして彼は常に知っていた。それはそこにあるのだった。

伯爵には、15歳のクラウスが、単なる気まぐれで蝶の刺青を入れるところをどうしても想像できなかった。性格って、そんなに変わるものだろうか。だが15歳のクラウスなら想像することができた。それなら問題ない。15歳のクラウスは、それはそれは愛らしかっただろう。

年齢にしては背が高かったと彼は言った。そう、きっとその通りだ。長身で、背だけでなく、手足もまたひょろ長い、少年。子馬のように不器用で、まだ自信に満ちた鉄のクラウスではないクラウスを、伯爵はしょっちゅう夢見ることがあった。伯爵は十代の少年を性的な対象として見ることはなかったが、もし彼ら二人ともがその年齢のころにクラウスに出会っていれば、真っ逆さまに恋に落ちていただろうことを疑わなかった。

当時の彼の写真を何枚か見つけなきゃね。エーベルバッハ邸の使用人を買収しようか？彼が通っていた学校を調べるのもいいな。きっと卒業アルバムがあるはずだ。

そうだ。それから、それをもとに油絵を依頼するというのはどうだろう？素晴らしいアイデアだ！ガニメデ(美貌ゆえにゼウスの酌人として誘拐されたトロイの王子)みたいなのがいいかな？初初しいクラウスにふさわしい設定を考えてみたが、伯爵にはどう頭をひねってもゼウスの顔に杯を投げつけ、ギリシャ神話の主神に馬乗りになって拳で殴りかかっているガニメデしか想像できなかった。

「それってなにか特殊な種類の蝶なのかい？」彼は尋ねてみた。それは彼の心にうかんだ最大の疑問ではなかったが、最初はそういうことから聞いていけば、打ち解けた話ができるかもしれない。

「ああ。それはHimmelblauer Bläulingという蝶だ。学名はPolyommatus Bellargus。オスだ。英語ではアドニスブルーと呼ぶんじゃないのかな。」少佐は手を下げて、伯爵がそこに刺青があると知っている場所を指で覆った。守るように？無意識のうちに？

ラテン語名まで知っているとは。しかしなぜ、それほど特別なんだろう？「きみ、屋敷で飼ってたりするのかい？」ひょっとして彼の母親に関係する何かでも？彼の母親は、彼がまだ若い頃に亡くなっているはず。それが私が知っているすべてだ。確か15歳になるより以前に。それは彼女に関する特別な何かなのかもしれない。

少佐は肩をすくめた。

めったにないことだが、今会話しているのはエロイカという人格ではなく、ドリアンという人間に戻った伯爵だ感じることが、少佐にはあった。ドリアンは、エロイカよりずっと受け入れやすかった。ドリアンは小麦畑を通過するハリケーンのようにけたたましかったが、彼にとってはは比較的安全な感じがした。ほぼ信頼できるといってもよかった。そんな時には、少佐はほとんど信じてしまいそうになるのだった。もし自分が十分に言葉を選んで話し出せば、このイギリス人は少佐が何を言いたがっているのかを理解するのではないかと。

それは、いまのような状況で可能なのか？わざわざ危ない橋を渡ってみる価値があるのか？余計な一歩を踏み込んでみる価値が？少なくとも、試してみる程度のことなら･･･？

「これが･･･」彼は喉元の詰まったような気のする塊を飲み込み、右太腿の付け根を軽く叩いて言った。「これが、おまえをを愛せない理由だ。」

伯爵は体を起こして座りなおした。「きみ、今何を？なんて･･･ちょっと待ってくれ、今何て言ったんだい？」

伯爵の心臓がばくばくと高鳴った。胸が破裂しそうだった。今少佐は何と言っていた？

少佐は、伯爵の瞳が絶望的にショックを受けているのを横目に見た。今がこれほど深刻な状況でなかったら、これほどみっと

もない事態に自分を追いこんだことを自覚して、笑ってしまいたくなったかもしれなかった。彼は再び、かみ締めるように思い起こした。エーベルバッハ家では成人に達したと伝統的にみなされる17歳の誕生日の日に、父親が彼に伝えた言葉を。

「エーベルバッハの者は、生涯にただ一人のみを愛する。」彼の父は重々しく告げた。

父よ、感謝します。その教えはすでに遅きにすぎました。

伯爵は瞬きをして、指に髪をからめた。ばかばかしいほどにくるくると巻いた、金髪の美しい髪。それから彼は目を細めた。

「きみは恋に落ちたんだ。」と、彼は言った。彼の声にはいくつかもの情感が混ざり合っていた。苦しみ、喪失感、告発、悲しみ、嘆き･･･

少佐は肩をすくめた。それから、伯爵が返事を求めているならばと思い当たり、短く答えた。「ああ。」

「そして、きみは今でも15歳のときに首ったけになった誰かのことが忘れられない、ということだね？」

クラウスは首を横に振った。それから、伯爵が気を取り直して希望を持つ前に急いで付け足した。「15歳で蝶を彫った。彼女と恋に落ちたのは、９歳のときだ。」

少佐は常ならぬ暗さの緑の瞳で、伯爵を見た。彼は疲れて見えた。伯爵はその瞳を見つめ返すことしかできなかった。胸が千々に乱れていたので。

「おれは9歳の時に彼女に出会った。」少佐は事実のみを語る口調で続けた。「彼女はおれより小さかった。だがとにかく、おれは彼女に出会った。彼女はおれに微笑みかけた。それでおれは、彼女に恋したんだ。おれは彼女に心を与え、彼女は去った。それ以来彼女に会ったことがない。」

「ちょっと待って欲しい。きみ今なんて･･･？何歳だったって？」

「9歳だ。」

「ナイン？それって数字の９だよね？ドイツ語のＮｏのナインじゃないよね？教えてくれないって意味じゃないよね？」

「９歳だ。」

「でも･･･でもさ、ダーリン。それって･･･それって大昔の話じゃないか！数十年！二十年以上、もうすぐ三十年！」

「そうだな。」少佐は静かに単語を返しながら、ゆっくりをうなずいた。

「きみって･･･そんなの無茶だよ･･･それって･･･きみ、フォン・デムエーベルバッハ少佐。きみだって人間なんだよ。きみは･･･きみは白鳥か何かじゃないんだ！」

底深い緑の奥底まで彫りこまれた絶望の瞳が伯爵を見た。「判っとる。」少佐は静かに言った。それから彼は再び肩をすくめた。 「だが、つまりそういうことなんだ。」

「それで、それで昔そんなことがあったというだけの理由で･･･」少佐の目に突然浮かんだ鋭い何かに気付き、伯爵は口からこぼれそうになった続きを飲み込んだ。彼は言葉を選びなおした。「二十年前に出逢った可愛い女の子に義理立てして、きみは私と･･･あきらめるというんだね･･･私たちの････」 彼もまた、かつてない一歩を踏み込んだ。「私たちの、･･･愛を。」

少佐は、伯爵の最後の単語を聞いて目を閉じた。愛･･･こいつはそれをどう知ったのか？もちろん彼は、白鳥やその他の動物がときおりそういう習性を持つような、生涯を通じてたった一人の単独のつがいの相手を持つようなそんな生き物ではなかった。論理的に、彼はそれを理解していた。だがどうしようもなかった。物事はあるようにしかならない。

もし伯爵が望んでいるのが肉体だけの関係であり、お互いの身体をむさぼりあうだけのことならは、ひょっとすると少佐には応じてやることができたかもしれなかった。実のところを言えば、彼は一度か二度、そうすることを考えてみたことすらあった。彼は、このイギリス人が魅力的だと十分に判っていた。どれほどそんな筈はないと自分をごまかそうとしても。出逢ったころ、少佐は伯爵のことを単に腹立たしい男だとしか思わなかったし、少佐が自身に課した独り身でいるという誓いを破らせようと思わせるような者は誰もいなかかった。時がたつにつれ、伯爵に対する少佐の見方は変わってきた。だが同時に、伯爵の感情もまた変わってきたのだった。伯爵はより多くを望むようになったし、そしてまた、いかなる意味に於いても「より多く」は不可能であることを理解しようともしなかった。

やっかいな議論は終えるべきだと判断し、少佐はそうした。床に横たわった。その問題について最後のひとことを口にしたとき、彼の声は自分自身にすら荒れすさんでいるようにきこえた。

「そういうことだ。」

そんなのおかしいよ。伯爵はそう思いながら座り込み、愛する男の顔を見つめた。お話にならない！非常識だ！ばかげてる！

そしてすごく、すっごく･･･少佐らしい･･･。 いったんそうと決めたことには、馬鹿みたいにそれをつらぬくんだ。イノシシみたいに猪突猛進だよ、きみは！またしてもドイツ式かい？戦車のように頑固に･･･、ほんとにきみらしいよ･･･

しかし、KGBがそれに類した組織に囚われている今の情況は、少佐の自己防衛を切り崩すのに最適なタイミングだとはいえなかった。少なくとも伯爵は、今彼が直面している事態を理解していた。それに、少佐はたったいま伯爵を愛せない理由を告げ、この障害さえなければ少佐は彼を愛することができることを認めたのだった！

私はその小さなあばずれについての調べなきゃならないな。名前と、どんな顔なのかと、どこで出会ったのかと。それから、彼女を探し出さなきゃ。彼女は死んでるかもしれない。だったら彼が自分でかけてしまったこの呪文はもう解かなきゃならないわけだ。もしくは、いっそのこと！ -結婚してて、幸せ太りで子供が10人とか！だったら彼もいっぺんに目が覚めるよ！

実際のところは、その幸せな結婚生活を送る10人だがそれ以上だかの子持ちの太った母親を見つけて、彼が一生の愛を再確認したりしたら最悪中の最悪だった。

それから彼は、愛する男がの考えがまっとうなのだとようやく認め、あきらめて床に横たわった。床は安らぎの余地もないほどに硬く冷たかった。彼hな目を閉じて、大草原を駆け回っているところを想像した。大きな虫取り網を振り回しながらクラウスを追いかけていた。蝶の羽根を持ったクラウスを。

血にまみれたクラウスのズボンとボクサーパンツの下で、Himmelblauer Bläulingがぴくりと身動きをした。そして、羽根を羽ばたかせた。

 

* * *

「クラウス・ハインツ。おまえは賢い子だ。ここで待っていなさい。私は20分で戻る。私が用を済ませている間に、もし欲しければキャンディか何かを買って待っていてもいいぞ。」

「はい、父上。ありがとうございます。」クラウスはすぐに返事をしてお辞儀をした。それから彼は、食事を終えたばかりのレストランの屋外テーブルに息子を残して用事を済ませに急ぎ去る父親の後姿を見つめた。暖かい日で、父もいつになく優しかった。彼はめったにないことだが、息子とふたりで親子らしい時間を過ごそうと考えていた。そこで一緒に食事に出掛け、学校のことや、その他もっか興味のあることについて息子に質問し、また彼らの祖先のことや、家系にまつわるさまざまな逸話を彼に語り聞かせた。

食べ物は十分においしかったし、クラウスはその日とても満足だった。彼の父の古い友人であるアクター氏とばったり出会い、父親がクラウスにしばらく一人で待っていられるかと聞いたとき、彼は聞き分けよくうなずいた。彼は一人になったら泣いてしまいような小さい女の子ではなかった。父親は、欲しければキャンディを買ってもよろしいと、１マルクを残してくれた。だが彼はそれを使うつもりはなかった。使うわけがない。彼はお小遣いやお手伝いのお駄賃などはすべて貯めておいて、もし誕生日のプレゼントが別のものだったら、ニュルンベルグ模型の大きな錫めっきの戦車のおもちゃを自分で買う気でいたから。それに、彼はそれほどキャンディが大好きというわけでもなかった。もうデザートにお気に入りのイチゴ味のアイスクリームを食べていたし。

彼はおとなしくテーブルに座って、もうすぐ自分のものになる素敵な戦車のことを考えていた。そのとき、軽い笑い声が聞こえた。レストランの横にある小さな空き地で、白いドレスを着たブロンドの女の子が、レモンいろの蝶を追いかけていた。クラウスはしばらく彼女のしぐさを追い、それから目をそらした。女の子なんかくだらない。戦車の方がずっといい。その戦車の模型は、ねじを巻いて動かすことができた。彼は模型屋がそれを動かしているのを見たことがあった。上部のハッチも開くし、操縦席には小さな兵士の人形まで座っていた。クラウスは、本物の戦車の中に入ったことがあった。父親がまだ軍に在籍している友人を訪ねたときに、クラウスを一緒に連れて行ってくれたのだった。あれは本当に信じられないぐらいすばらしい出来事だった！

彼は叫び声を聞きつけ、彼は再び顔をあげた。二人の少年が少女を追いかけていた。彼女はクラウスがいる方向に向かって走ってきた。彼女が顔をお上げた瞬間、おびえた顔がクラウスの目に飛び込んできた。クラウスはレストランと空き地の境目にある低いフェンスを飛び越えて、女の子の方に走った。そしていじめっ子に向かって拳を振るった。

「女の子を殴るな！」彼はそう叫び、殴りつけた。いじめっ子たちはクラウスより年上だった。多分12歳かそこら。だが父親がけんかのやり方をよく教え込んでいてくれたし、すぐに追い散らすことができた。走って逃げるのは、今度はいじめっ子たちの番だった。そしてクラウスは追いかけた。卑怯者が近所の林に逃げ込むまで。結果に満足しながら、かれはテーブルまで意気揚々と戻ってきた。

それから、女の子がクラウスに近寄ってきた。彼女はクラウスより何歳か小さいようだった。彼女の目は夏の空のような青で、クラウスがどぎまぎしてしまうほどの感謝の気持ちが浮かんでいた。

「きみ、は大丈夫だったかい？」クラウスは尋ねた。

彼女は目をぱちくりさせてクラウスを見た。驚いているようだった。

「やつらはもう戻ってこないよ。」と、彼は言った。背中を誇らしげにまっすぐ伸ばしながら。「ぼくがここにいる間はね！」

彼女はほんの少しの微笑みを浮かべたが、何も言わなかった。

「ぼくの名前はクラウス・ハインツ・フォン・デム・エーベルバッハだ。ぼくは大きくなったら戦車の司令官になるつもりなんだ。きみの名前は？」

それでも、彼女は答えなかった。

「きみ、田舎に住んでるの？話せないの？名前は？ぼくはクラウスって言うんだ。"彼は、こぶしの親指で胸を指し、再び「クラウス」と繰り返した。

"Klaus? Is that your name?"

ああこの子、外国人なんだ。英語、この響きはたぶんそうだ。どうして英語なんだ - なぜ世界中のみんながドイツ語を話してるわけじゃないんだ？だったらずっと便利なのに。でも、彼女はとてもきれいだった。外国人の女の子にしては。

「Yes」彼は答えた。彼女が、クラウスという名前なのか？と訊いているのを理解して。彼には英語がほとんどわからなかったが、この場合はこれで十分だった。「クラウス」彼はもういちど自分を指し、それから訊いた。「You?」

「Dorian and I've lost my sisters. They dressed me up in Maggie's dress and we were going to play together, all of us. Then I saw the pretty yellow butterfly, and followed it here and now I don't know where I am or where they are!(ドリアンって言うんだ。ぼくは姉さんたちとはぐれちゃったんだ。姉さんたちは僕にマギー姉さんのドレスを着せて遊んでたんだ。そのときレモン色の綺麗な蝶が飛んできたんで、ぼくは追いかけちゃった。今自分がどこにいるのか、姉さんたちがどこにいるのかも全然分からない。)」彼女は興奮しているように見えた。

クラウスは首を横に振った。聞き取れなかった。「Maggie?"」彼おうむ返しに聞いた。その長い外国語の単語の中で、それだけが名前のように思えた。

「Yes. Her dress is very pretty, don't you think? I'm tired now. I want to go home. I'm hungry.(そうだよ。このドレス、すっごく可愛いよね、そうだろ？ねえ、ぼく疲れちゃった。おうちに帰りたいな。おなかもすいちゃったよ。)」

彼女の目が何か言いたげにクラウスを見た。クラウスはその瞳の中で迷子になりそうだった。それから彼女が胸の下を撫でたので、彼はやっと理解した。

「ぼくは１マルクを持ってるんだよ。」彼は誇らしげに言った。おいで！キャンディを買ってあげるよ！」

彼は手を差し出した。マギーは彼を見つめた。それから手を差し出して、クラウスの手を取った。花が咲き誇るような笑顔がこぼれた。ただクラウスのためだけに。クラウスの心臓がどきどきと早鐘を打ち始めた。

青い羽根が、再びふたつの時間のあいだを羽ばたいた。

 

* * *

 

ドリアンは目を開いた。優に20年ぶりに、彼はそのこと思い出した。母親と姉妹といっしょだった、ドイツへの旅行。父親である伯爵自身は友人たちとの用事で忙しかった。だから旅行には５人で来たのだった。ドイツの端から端まで、いろんな街や村で足を止めながらの旅。そしてあの日。ふざけ好きの姉たちは、一番下の妹のマギーのドレスで、末っ子の彼をおしゃれに飾り上げた。それから蝶。いじめっこたち。彼を救い、キャンディを買ってくれた黒髪の少年。ドリアンの母は迷子の息子をとうとう見つけた瞬間、あまりの愛らしさに思わず頬を赤らめた。そのときドリアンは感謝をの気持ちを込めて、少年の頬にキスをしていた…。

ドリアンが全く何も知らないところで、誰かがドリアンに永遠の心を約束していた。

彼は何年もの間この出来事を大切に心の中にしまいこんでいたが、その後の両親の離婚とそれにまつわるごたごたの中で、それは心の中から滑り落ちてしまっていたようだった。彼はそれをすっかり忘れていた。忘れていたのだろうか？

彼は鉄のクラウスにほんの少し体を寄せた。それから、指先で少佐の軽く握り締めている拳を軽く、羽根のように軽く、撫でた。少佐の手が誰かの手を受け入れるように開き、滑り込んだドリアンの手をしっかりと握り締めながら、閉じた。

エーベルバッハ邸での最初の出会いのとき、きみをを見た瞬間、きみが私のものだと確信していた。そして今、唯一の恋敵が自分だったなんて。愛しているよ。私のいとしいきみ、これまでよりもさらに。きみの心は私のものだ。きみが自分でそう言ったんだよ。さあ、あと必要なのは、どうやってきみにそれを納得させるかだけだな。それは私たちの運命なんだ。うーん…きみってイチゴ味は好きかな？だったらいいんだけど。

伯爵は少佐に寄り添い、彼の手首に軽いキスを落とした。少佐はぴくりと動いたが、目を覚まさなかった。さあ、おやすみ。私の最愛の少佐。、明日こそきみをつかまえるよ。心配しないで。よくわかっているから。きみは蝶だ。わたしは決して君を傷つけないよ。

そしてクラウスの腰骨の横の小さな蝶、少年の青い瞳のように明るい青の蝶が、最後にその羽根をゆっくりと横たえた。

 

＜終＞

**Author's Note:**

> 私は、二人が少年時代に出会っていたらどうなっていただろうと夢想するのをやめられません。そしてこのお話はそういうところから自然に生まれました。それから、クラウスがドリアンの愛を拒否する悲喜劇も書きたかった。だって彼はもうとっくにドリアンと恋に落ちていたわけだし･･･


End file.
